Secret Love
by Manson Fanatic
Summary: This is a fanfic that explores the past and present of two characters, with a few twist and turns can they overcome the obstacles that face them, 2nd chapter tells you about their past.
1. At the office

This is a fanfiction about DI Neil Manson and DC Suzie Sim. In this Neil is not married and has never been married. It is set just after Gary Best transferred after being shot, when rumours are fast spreading about the nature of Neil and Suzie's relationship.

Suzie and Neil are working on a case together, Suzie is stood looking at a map, when she asks Neil to come and look at it, he walks over and rests his right hand on the small of Suzie's back, they are stood very close together.

St the other end of CID, the relief (Jo, Terry, Mickey, Debbie, Zain, Sam, Phil and Ramini) are sharing a joke when Jo says "Hey Guys, if that hand travels any further south, Suzie could do him for sexual assault" The rest give a slight chuckle and Terry says "Maybe she just wants to do him." Neil turns round as he hears them laughing and raises his voice "Haven't you lot got work to be doing?" They all reply "Guv."


	2. A Secret of the Past

Neil and Suzie were high school sweethearts for five years from when Suzie as 14 till she was 19, from when Neil was 16 till e was 21, they only split because Suzie's parents decided to move from shanghi to the UK Neil family was living in shanghi as his dad was doing business their, Suzie's parents never knew about the relationship a thy thought education and work was more important than her happiness. However although Neil's father like Suzie's is and was a successful business men his families happiness always came first and to him and his wife (Neil mum) Suzie was like another daughter and allowed her round whenever she pleased without her parents knowledge, to this day Suzie's parent don't know about the secret live she lived with Neil, in the final year of the relationship as Suzie was at Uni she lived with Uni mates or so her parents thought, she really lived with Neil in their flat a few blocks away that Neil's parents gave them for their 4th anniversary. And she went to her mates when her parents called and said that they were coming over.

After denying that they still love each other for so long and after a year of working together, they gave into their love a month ago and are now together again, much to the delight of Neil's parents who would love for Suzie to become a daughter in law, but they are still a secret.


	3. Secrets of the past haunt the present

Later at about midnight Suzie was half asleep in a bed, hoping a late visitor would stop her from dosing off, Suddenly but softly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a body slides into bed next to her cuddling her affectionately. "mmm, I was wondering if you was going to come to bed tonight." The arms tighten slightly in a protective way and a kiss is planted on her head. "Sorry for being late, I was quiet coming in I didn't want to wake you" She replies "I can never sleep without you."

She rolls over so that she is lay with her head resting on his chest, her right arm over his torso to where her right hand rests on his heart. He plants another kiss on her head. Here she feels safe and protected in his arms as though nothing and no-one could ever harm her. Here she is vulnerable to him as she always has been at the station she is guarded 'ice-woman.' But when she is with him she feels the same feelings as she did years ago but they have strengthened through time apart and they are so attuned to each other that she can tell he feels the same. Before they drift asleep in each others arms he says "I Love You", she replies "I Love You Too Neil" And with that they drift off to sleep with the comfort that they don't have to be in work until 10am tomorrow.

The next morning they wake up at about 6:45 as usual and Neil says "Morning Gorgeous" Suzie shifts her head off his chest where it has stayed all night and looks at him, "Hey Handsome, how long have you been awake?" She asks, and he replies, "About an hour, just wanted to stay and watch you sleep you looked to peaceful to sleep." Suzie says "It's only because I'm with you, you woke up at 5:40, you used to do that when you had your nightmares are you okay?" Suzie asks concerned, Neil replies "I'm fine, come here" and with that he kisses her passionately and they make love giving each other eternal affection.

(she is the only one besides Neil's Family and some of their close friends about Neil's traumatic Past, the parents that she always refers to are his adoptive parents as Neil considers them to be his real parents, even though they adopted him when he was thirteen because they wanted to give him a better life, than the life of Abuse he had suffered at the hands of his Biological Mum and Dad as they beat him and carved scars into him physically and emotionally, and had him hooked on drugs from the day he was born (his biological mum was an addict of every drug you can think of and as a result Neil had been born craving drugs she used to give him some everyday to stop him crying and if he didn't shut up then his dad would be him within an inch of his life and sometimes, most of the time if he did shut up he would still get beaten and warned if he told anyone they would kill him, the police found out when Neil was twelve after his adoptive parents saw him a t the orphanage they fell in love and when they heard what he had gone though, they thought it best to move for a while to get him away from the bad memories, it took Neil less than 2 months to learn Chinese fluently, It took alit longer for him to control the drug addiction but his parents were impressed at how strong he was fighting it and within a month he was clean and has been to this date, his doctor described him as a role model, which just increase his determination to stay clean for the sake of his new family so that for once someone would be proud to call him 'their son' and he integrated into the family as his adoptive parents already had kids that they had already adopted, Neil was best mates with his brother Kyle and always protected his younger sisters and looked up to his older brothers and sisters and him and his dad were as close as real father and son, he always helped his mum, as he was not use to the kindness it took him a while to settle but he started to settle better when he met Suzie at school, he looked out for her as his abuse had made him grow to resent bullies, although the 2 year age gap and Suzie's parents weren't ideal they worked through it and after 2 years before they slept together for the first time Neil told Suzie about his past and she stayed and was there when he needed her in the nights sometime he would have flash backs, they seemed to happen a lot less when he met Suzie, his parents noticed and so gave the 2 their full support as Suzie was a nice girl.)

After another 2 hours have passed Suzie finally manages to get Neil out of bed with the lure of a steamy shower. The arrive at the station in separate cars, Suzie 10 mins after Neil to avoid suspicion. The day went quickly and at 12:30 Suzie receives a text, whilst she is sat at her desk, 'Hi, meet me our café am their now, want 2 C U, luv N xxx.' She snaps her phone shut and heads out of CID with a smile on her face, that doesn't go unnoticed by the relief.


End file.
